Snicket Middle School
by Toa Of Awesomeness 121
Summary: Violet and Klaus arrive at Snicket Middle School with fears of the worst. But as everyone knows, first impressions are often entirely wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Since not one person thought of this, I'm deciding to do this for the heck of it. I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, it belongs to Daniel Handler aka Lemony Snicket. Also I will not be writing in the style he writes...I'm awful at it...please read and review.**

Chapter One

Violet sighed heavily, she didn't like the idea of Snicket Middle School. It gave her bad thoughts. _But who knows_ , she thought to herself, _there's always something._ "Violet!" Klaus said a bit louder. Klaus was Violet's younger brother and a brilliant writer and reader. "What?" Violet asked in shock. "We're here." Klaus answered simply. Violet sighed again causing Klaus to sigh in response. "I know you don't like the sound of this school, but-" he was cut off by Violet replying, "It's not that I don't like the idea...I just don't think leaving Sunny with Mr. Poe is such a good idea."

Klaus nodded, "I agree wholeheartedly. But what other alternative would you have preferred?"

Violet sighed for the umpteenth time. "Good point."

* * *

"Ah, you must be Violet and Klaus Baudelaire," said a rather enthusiastic teacher.

"How do you do?" Violet and Klaus answered at the same time.

"I'm doing well. You must be excited to learn about herpetology! I love herpetology as well!"

"Herpetology?" Violet asked.

Klaus simply nodded and responded to the teacher with, "I always liked snakes." Violet recoiled a little. She didn't like the idea, but she could warm up to it, she thought. "I can warm up to snakes...I think," Violet murmured the last part.

"Well snakes can do the same, I should know, I am Dr. Montgomery, Montgomery after all. But you may call me Mr. Monty."

* * *

After class Klaus and Violet went up to the library since they had a few minutes before the next class and ran into a lady. "Oh hello!" the lady said happily. "My name is Ms. Strauss. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure indeed," Violet replied. "Are you the librarian?"

"Well, yes. Would you like to check out a book?" Ms. Strauss asked smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you, but we just wanted to see the library," Klaus explained.

"Well in that case, here are some book marks," she said handing them each a book mark.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Of course," Ms. Strauss said.

They had only been there an hour and already knew they would like it at Snicket Middle School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to EVIL-Faizaan for reviewing! Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The next class room was filled with many posters with jokes about grammar, however when they entered the room, they saw a woman who was frightened by a pencil. They gave her an odd look and she responded with, "Pencils are sharp and can poke...please take your seats." Violet and Klaus looked to each other and shrugged.

"Now," the woman continued, "today, we are discussing apostrophe's and proper usage. What is the difference between its and it's?" she asked.

The class then answered in bored, and annoyed voices. "I, T, S, and I, T, Apostrophe, S." The woman seemed to cry even though the class was obviously annoyed. "I'm so glad I have students who care for grammar as much as I do."

The students however, were busy chatting while her back was turned. Violet and Klaus looked to each other again and took their seats. However after a minute, a voice on the loudspeaker said, "Violet and Klaus Baudelaire to the principals office please."

"Some cakesniffer's are in trouble," said a bratty little girl in a sing song voice.

* * *

"So," said the principal, "you are the Baudelaire's?"

"Yes, I'm Violet, and this is-" however she was interrupted.

"I don't really care who you are, but let me tell you...stay out of trouble," the woman said filing ridiculously long nails.

"But we don't-" Klaus started before being elbowed in the shoulder by Violet.

"We won't," Violet answered.

The principal, now seeming interested smiled a wicked smile. "Let's hope not," she said.

* * *

"That principal is creepy," Violet said walking through the halls.

"And wicked," Klaus whispered, as if the woman was watching them now.

"I agree," Violet responded.

As they got to the next class, they saw a plaque in shiny gold letters reading, "DRAMA." The Baudelaire's looked to each other for the umpteenth time before entering. The class had many costumes and in front of them was a man. The man was tall, had one long eyebrow and an eye tattoo on his left ankle.

"Hello, I am Mr. Olaf," the man said giving a big toothy grin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can you guess who the principal is? Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: For those wondering, yes this is an alternate universe. But not of book one, but mashing books 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6...maybe 4. To Guest, you are right, the principal is Esme. Also, sorry for not updating as fast, I have writers block. Thank you, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Violet and Klaus couldn't stand Mr. Olaf's class. And on top of it all, Principal Squalor was the worst...and on top of that, was Mr. Olaf's girlfriend! Now doesn't that add insult to injury. As Violet studied for an upcoming test Mr. Olaf stood up and said, "Now class, I know most of you don't like me-" here the class groaned in annoyance. Mr. Olaf growled, but then smiled and said. "However...you're all to join my new play!" At that moment, the entire class cheered.

Violet and Klaus however, looked to each other in fear.

* * *

"Now," Mr. Monty said, "The Incredibly Deadly Viper..." he let his words hang so the class could answer.

"Couldn't possibly harm any one," everybody excluding Violet and Klaus said. Mr. Monty however noticed and said in a kind tone, "May Violet and Klaus Baudelaire please stay after class..." Mr. Monty then mouthed, "Please," causing Klaus to nod his head, while Violet stared off into space.

After the class left, Mr. Monty closed the door, turned to the two and said, "You've gone from being my best students...to being my ok students. What's wrong?" All Violet said was, "Mr. Olaf..."

* * *

Mr. Monty knocked on the door only for a man in a beard to answer, "Good afternoon," the man said in a wheezy voice. "I am Mr. Stephano." Mr. Monty sighed, and said, "Mr. Stephano, where is Mr. Olaf?"

Stephano smiled cruelly at Violet and Klaus before saying as innocently as possible, "I'm taking over for Mr. Olaf. But I can relay a message. If you'd like."

"And what would that be?" Mr. Monty asked.

"Stay out of it," was all Mr. Stephano said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for not working on this story...I've been thinking of where to go next, and now that I know what to do...ENJOY!**

The next morning Mr. Monty wasn't there. Mr. Stephano was however...and he made life heck for Violet and Klaus. An announcement suddenly came on, "It's a sad day for Snicket Middle School, as we've lost one of our own...you will be missed Mr. Montgomery." Violet and Klaus looked to each other in shock.

* * *

"We know it was you!" Violet screamed at Mr. Stephano.

"But how could it have been?" Mr. Stephano asked eyes shining bright. "I was at home all night."

"Well we do know, and we'll find a way to tell the princip-" Klaus stopped realizing that that wouldn't work.

"Speaking of the principal...you are to go there...IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Stephano roared. The two Baudelaire children, defeated went to the office to talk to Principal Squalor...knowing it would be fruitless to try to tell her the truth...she was in on it, and they all knew it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, my writers block is gone. Please read and review!**

Chapter Five

Violet and Klaus sat in Principal Squalor's office sighing heavily. They were getting quite the ear-full. After all that, they left the room looking to each other trying to think of something to say. "Violet," Klaus began. "We need to expose both Olaf, and Squalor. If not..."

"I know Klaus," Violet replied. "But what can we do? We are only two kids."

"I think we can help," said a voice. Violet and Klaus jumped at the voice and turned around. There were two kids, who looked identical to each other. "I'm Duncan," the boy said.

"And I'm Isadora," the girl explained.

"We and a woman named Kit have been following Olaf for quite some time. Here-" at this moment, Duncan handed Violet a file. "-A file that will lead to Olaf's arrest."

When they read it, there were 2 words. "V.F.D. File." When Klaus looked up to thank the two...they were gone...


End file.
